gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1990 MURIEL - Soft Standing 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 46064
This Gotz Play Doll MURIEL was produced in 1990; she measures 48cm/19" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 46064. She has "ROOTED," medium-length, straight blonde hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled up in a braided ponytail with two white bows. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with an "UNKNOWN" eye design. In her original catalog photo, MURIEL is seen wearing round, silver-wire glasses. MURIEL is a non-articulated, WEICHSTHEPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Articulated Dolls). Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: MURIEL *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 46064 *Height in cm/inches: 48cm/19" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Neckstamp Marking: Gotz 90 128/16 *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, straight, blonde hair with tightly curled bangs; hair is styled up in a braided ponytail with two white bows. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: GLASSES Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. In her catalog photo, MURIEL is wearing round, silver-wire glasses. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:19" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Glasses Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Dolls with Hair Braids Category:Gotz 90 128/16